


Coming Out

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy realizes she’s gay and it all goes from there, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Sonic comes out to his friends. Amy is devastated, but not for the reason one would think.





	Coming Out

Amy Rose had never been straight. Looking back, she had such strong feelings for other girls, sometimes she’d even scared them away. She remembered her childhood neighbor. She’d kissed her on the cheek one afternoon and then they never spoke again. It hurt her deeply, and at the time she could not understand why. Amy remembered every female cartoon character she had adored and realized those were crushes. She’d had crushes on real and fictional girls. 

It was like a fog had been lifted from her mind, and she was truly seeing herself for the first time. 

Yesterday, at lunch, Sonic had come out as gay. It crushed Amy completely, but not for the reasons everyone thought. 

She was gay too. And it took Sonic coming out for her to realize it. 

The pink hedgehog sat on her sofa in her apartment. She hadn’t slept. As soon as Sonic came out, she burst into tears and ran all the way home. Amy had ran in and thrown herself on the sofa, crying. After she calmed down, she sat up and started thinking. Morning sunlight had started seeping through her curtains an hour ago.

She never liked boys. The only boys she wanted were ones she couldn’t have. Sonic, the boy she’d wanted for years, was unattainable. She known he’d never settle down with her. He was safe to pine after. Even if she caught him, he’d run away again. They had a pattern, that’s what they did. She felt awful about it now. Amy only thought she wanted boys because that’s what everyone told her she should want. Now that she actually sat down and thought about what she wanted, she realized it wasn’t Sonic. On the other hand, thinking about being with a girl was scary. It was new and terrifying and she wished she could unthink it. 

But the seed was planted, and she couldn’t dig it back up. 

Liking girls was okay for other people, just not for her. Right? Tears started to fall from her eyes again and she desperately wished she had someone to talk to. The tears clouded her vision, and she flumbed around for her phone. 

Amy swiped at her eyes and scrolled till she found Blaze’s number and pressed call.

“...Hello? Amy?” Blaze’s soothing voice comforted Amy from over the line.

“Blaze...can you come over?” She sniffed. “I really need someone to talk to right now.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right over.” Blaze said without a second of hesitation and hung up the phone. 

After a few seconds Amy heard the tell-tale whooshing sound of fire from outside her door. Blaze knocked politely. 

“It’s open!” Amy called, suddenly aware of how bad she looked. Snot and tear tracks ran down her face, her dress was crumpled and she probably had bags under her eyes. She furiously patted her quills down as Blaze walked in. 

Her heels clicked against the wood floors as she rushed to Amy’s side.

“What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Blaze’s eyebrows bunched up in worry. She scanned Amy’s body for injuries, then calmed slightly upon finding none. Her puffy eyes and snotty nose caused the princess to worry still.

Amy snorted, wiping her nose on the corner of her dress. Normally, she’d never do something so gross around company, but today she was emotionally distressed. Manners be damned!

“Nobody hurt me, Blaze. At least not directly.” She patted the sofa next to her. Blaze obediently sat down, placing an arm around Amy comfortingly. 

She waited for Amy to compose herself and start talking. 

“Did you know Sonic was gay?” She finally said. 

Blaze sucked in a breath. So that’s what this was about. In fact, she’d known for awhile. In her dimension at the end of their first adventure together, Sonic had come out to her after she revealed she was a lesbian. 

“Yes.” She said simply instead. 

“Well I obviously didn’t. I feel like such an idiot, Blaze! I chased him for all those years and I never even had a chance.” 

The hedgehog stared down at her hands, situated in her lap. She took a deep, shaky breath.

“And I think...I never actually wanted him. I just liked the idea of being with him. You know?” She said.

Blaze felt a pang in her chest. She knew exactly what that felt like. 

“I think…” Amy continued, “I think I’m...gay too.” 

“I mean, I’m not sure, I could be wrong and I could just be bisexual you know, nothing wrong with that, but I sat up all night thinking and I couldn’t remember a time I actually liked a boy for him, you know? I know you’re gay too and I’m sorry if this is weird I just need someone to help me figure this out?” Amy continued to ramble on.

“And it was always the ideas of boys I like and I always had stronger feelings for girls and relationships with them felt more real? And by relationship I mean friendship I’ve never actually dated someone before, you know so I…” She trailed off. 

The sudden rush of words from Amy’s mouth made Blaze’s head spin, it took her a minute to process her friends word vomit. But then she understood. After about another minute of quiet, Blaze spoke up. 

“I don’t mind listening to you. It’s not weird, you’re just trying to figure yourself out. You could be a lesbian. I can’t answer that for you. But if you feel that strongly about it then you probably are.” She said. Blaze struggled to communicate patiently with others, and she was extremely relieved her words came out right here. Amy was vulnerable right now. The last thing she wanted to do now is trip over her words and say something harshly.

“It’s scary.” Amy whispered. “I know it’s nothing to be ashamed of, but I’m still scared. I know most of my friends are LGBT but...oh it’s so confusing!”

Blaze nodded. 

“That’s normal. It’s okay to be scared and confused. I was too.” She said.

Amy blinked. She hadn’t expected someone so stoic as Blaze to admit that. 

“After a while, you stop being scared. Like you said, you have a lot of LGBT friends. Surely they would accept you. They’d be foolish not to.” Blaze smiled warmly at Amy, and it made the hedgehog’s heart skip a beat. 

She took a deep breath. After talking to Blaze, she felt a lot better. And tired. She was really tired, and needed a shower. 

“Thank you, Blaze. You’re such a good friend. I feel better now.” Amy said, then yawned into her hand. 

“I should sleep though. I stayed up all night.” 

Hearing that, Blaze stood up immediately. She ushered Amy into her bedroom and tucked her into bed. When her head hit the pillow, Amy realized how exhausted she was. Her eyes slipped closed and she drifted off to sleep almost instantly. 

“G’night.” She mumbled before sleep overtook her. 

Blaze smiled when the pink hedgehog began to snore quietly. She brushed her quills off of her face. 

Briefly, she considered leaning down and kissing her forehead. Could friends show platonic affection in that way in this dimension? Blaze pondered on it for half a second. No, she was asleep. It would definitely be creepy. 

The cat shook her head at herself and quickly walked out of the room. She turned to look at Amy one last time before she quietly shut the door.

“Goodnight, Amy. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was really personal to write. I’m a lesbian myself so I do know what I’m talking about. 
> 
> I may add other chapters later if people like this. 
> 
> Please leave a comment (or kudos) if you liked it and want me to continue!!


End file.
